hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Tracy Turnblad in Hairspray's Remake and Izzy Daniels from Jump In share the same main idea
Hairspray's remake and Disney Channel's original film Jump In share the same main idea Tracy Turnblad and Izzy Daniels just have different scenes so the two fun films don't have the same messages however they're talking about the same subject. Whether it's Tracy Turnblad or Izzy Daniels who seemed stronger during the challenge of doing what's right for yourself depends on which chapter you're talking about while comparing Hairspray's remake and Jump In. From the beginning Tracy knew her dream of dancing on the show and doesn't let Amber's mockery stop her from joining the Corny Collins show Tracy also isn't as nervous about joining the Corny Collins show as her mother was at the beginning. Izzy at the beginning of Jump In he didn't yet have the strength to tell his father boxing wasn't something he really had any interest in but Izzy didn't want to disappoint his father, so he was quiet about how the jump rope team of his neighbor Mary interested him.Izzy doesn't handle mockery as skillfully as Tracy. The two teens also both experience a time of people thinking you have no skill for what you're wishing to do, except for Tracy showing she could dance with Corny Collins show members was a chance while for Izzy joining Mary's jump rope team instead of boxing was a decision, but these two teens had to prove the same personal fact I have more skill in doing this than most of you know. Tracy and Izzy both surprised their schools. Izzy didn't have much trouble of letting Mary's team hide and secretly practice jump rope movements with him but while making her new friends Tracy needed some advice and bits of caution so Seaweed J Stubbs' mom wouldn't get in too much trouble. But Tracy Turnblad and Izzy Daniels were both welcomed right away one was willing to be a permanent replacement of a team member who left the other one was excited to visit the other group. Then Tracy Turnblad doesn't let disrespect shown to Seaweed J Stubbs' group stop her from helping them, just like Izzy Daniels doesn't let his anger against a mean boxer who teases him at school control him either. Tracy Turnblad has to encourage her mom and try to comfort her, but Izzy Daniels has to explain his troubles with his father to Mary when he disappoints her by not coming. Izzy soon knows his own dream and starts to fulfill it and rejoins Mary's jump rope team and their team wins the trophy at the end just like Tracy Turnblad and her father help her mom not give up on dancing on the stage at the end of Hairspray's remake. Hairspray's remake has scenes of doing what's right for yourself and not letting other people's thoughts of what you're doing stop you, the Disney Channel original film Jump In has scenes of being loyal and choosing your own paths lookinag at both your personal interests and your confidence instead of letting others choose your path for you because without one you might not have the other one interest or confidence, Jump In also wisely shows you shouldn't have high hope of being the winner and even when you win that doesn't mean you have more skill than the other team, it's the jump rope contests of Jump In that make this statement clear. Hairspray's remake shows the personal strength of choosing your own friends and not being self-conscious even when others clearly disagree about what you've decided to do. Category:Blog posts